Heartless Invasion
by God of the Challenge
Summary: (Rewrite of Heartless Apocalypse) After losing his home on the Destiny Islands at the age of five to the Heartless, Sora is taken in by Tony Stark. Over the years, Sora lives with the Avengers, who become like a family to him. When the Heartless come back, Sora must now lead the charge against the monsters. (Rated M because of violence, possible lemons, and Deadpool.) (SoraXHarem)
**Friends, I have decided to rewrite "Heartless Apocalypse". Don't worry, the team I posted on Deviantart will still be a part of it, but there will be new team mates. In this version however, Sora will be adopted by Tony and Pepper. And a good chunk of this is based off of the "Attack on Avengers" comic.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'YELLING"

'Thinking'

 _"Communicator"_

* * *

A five year old Sora was in tears. He was playing with his best friends Riku and Kairi, until a bunch of Heartless attacked them. They ran to find their families. Sora found his, and they ran to find shelter. That is, until they were attacked as well. Sora's father held them off so he and his mom could escape. He died in the process. Then, Sora and his mom got separated, and she was killed by the Heartless. Sora could only watch as his world was destroyed. He then found himself in an alley. He just broke down and cried. He wanted his mom and dad, but they were gone. He was all alone.

He then heard the sounds of a fight. He poked his head out, and saw something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. He saw a red and gold robot battling a humanoid bull. Sora watched as the robot beat the bull to a pulp, and sent him flying.

Tony had just finished sending Man – Bull packing, when he spotted a kid in an alley. He had a few scratch marks on his face, nothing major. But, he looked like he had never seen "Iron Man" before. He flew down to the kid.

Sora saw that the robot was coming towards him, and he got ready to run.

"Easy kid." The robot said. "I'm not looking for trouble. The name's Iron Man, but my real name is Tony Stark."

"I'm Sora." Sora said cheerfully.

"Well Sora, mind telling why you're out here all alone?" Tony asked. He touched down next to Sora, sat down, and opened up his face plate.

"My mom and dad are gone." Sora said sadly. "They were attacked by Heartless. My home was destroyed, and I ended up here."

Tony felt bad for the kid. So, he offered Sora a place to stay. After all, the kid needed a home. Sora took up the offer, so Tony scooped him up in his arms and brought him to Stark tower. He introduced Sora to Pepper, and she gushed at how adorable he was. Sora blushed in embarrassment.

That night, after Sora was tucked into one of the guest rooms wearing one of Tony's shirts for pajamas, he fell asleep. That night, he had a nightmare, and Tony and Pepper were right by his side (Pepper spent the night to keep an eye on Sora).

Sora told them that he saw his mom and dad die, and they blamed him for their deaths.

"I-is it really my fault?" Sora asked through his tears.

"Oh no honey." Pepper cooed. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

She then pulled Sora into her lap, and stroked his head comfortingly.

""Don't worry Sora." Tony said. "We're here to keep you safe."

When Sora fell asleep a second time, Pepper and Tony stayed with him. And it was the best sleep Sora ever had.

* * *

(2 years later)

Sora, now 7 years old, and Hulk walked in the Avengers mansion with full and sore stomachs. Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, Ant Man, Black Panther, and Thor were there relaxing around the living room.

"Eating contest again?" Tony asked.

"Yeah dad." Sora said.

A year ago, Tony officially adopted Sora, making him his son. Sora had never been happier.

"Kid almost beat me this time." Hulk smirked, and patted Sora on the back. This made the adopted Stark belch louder than usual.

"Excuse you!" Wasp quipped.

Sora grinned sheepishly.

* * *

(3 years later)

Sora, now 10 years old, was walking around town, was shocked when he found something that looked like it came from the Savage Lands.

It resembled a small allosaurus, and it had red, green, and white skin, with green eyes. Sora could somehow just tell that this creature was a male.

Now considering how Sora's life was up till now, this wouldn't be that surprising. What was surprising was that the dinosaur had the EXACT same scratches Sora had when he first arrived in Manhattan! Sora picked up the dinosaur, and brought it to Avengers Mansion.

"DAD! DAD!" Sora yelled when he ran inside, only to find his dad and Pepper locking lips. When they noticed Sora, they separated.

"Sora." Tony said awkwardly. "Didn't see you there."

Sora smirked, and then remembered why he came here.

"Dad, I need your help." Sora said, and he showed his father and mother figure what he found.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Sora." Tony said in the tone parents used when their kids did something wrong. "Did you go to the Savage Lands?"

"No Dad, and that's not even the weirdest part." Sora replied. "Look! He has the same scratch marks that I had when I first arrived here!"

This now had Tony's attention. It was no secret to the Avengers on how Tony came to adopt Sora. The fact Sora found a creature that was in the same condition he was on that day had him on "dad mode".

"You don't think those THINGS that attacked my island came to where this little guy was, do you?" Sora questioned.

"It's possible." Tony muttered. "Let's bring him to the lab."

When they went to the lab, they found that the dinosaur's scratches had the same readings that Sora's old ones had.

"Well, it checks out." Tony said. "This little guy was attacked by the same things you were."

Sora understood what that meant. Chances are, this little guy didn't have a home to go back to either. Then, the dinosaur's eyes popped open. He stood up on the lab table, until he saw Sora. He sniffed Sora's hand, and licked it.

"I think he likes me." Sora said happily. The dinosaur then proceeded to gently nibble on Sora's fingers. "Cut it out." Sora chuckled. "That tickles."

"Looks like Nibbles likes you." Tony said.

"Does that mean we can keep him?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Well we can't just get rid of him now." Tony replied with a smirk. "I just named him."

* * *

(2 years later)

Sora, now 12 years old, watched as Nibbles and Chomper, his Night Fury dragon, play tug of war with one another with a thick piece of rope. As a birthday present last year, Thor brought Sora to a Viking village that trained dragons. Sora found Chomper with his wing stuck under some boulders, and wild boars were closing in. Luckily, Sora was training with a sword, and he was very good. He killed 3 boars and freed Chomper, and the rest of the swine ran off. Sora, Thor, Chomper, and the rest of the Vikings and their dragons had a feast. Sora met Hiccup, and his fellow dragon riders. They treated Sora like he was a fellow Viking, and Sora liked that.

They fought alongside each other against the Outcasts and the Berserkers. They were eventually defeated after many battles, and the Outcast even rejoined their old allies the Hairy Hooligans.

This year, however, Sora met some of the other superhero teams, including the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Hulk's group, the agents of S.M.A.S.H.

"Hey kiddo."

Sora turned to see Pepper walking in and sitting down next to him.

"Hey Pepper, what's up?" Sora asked.

Pepper didn't say anything, but pulled out her ring finger, which had an engagement ring.

Sora's jaw dropped, and he held Pepper's hand in his.

"Does this mean, what I think it means?" Sora asked.

Pepper nodded, and gave the pre-teen she saw as a son a hug. Course, now he would soon be her son.

* * *

(2 years later)

Over the next two years, things changed for Sora. He met some other heroes during this time, and Tony and Pepper had gotten married. Now, he called Pepper "Mom", and she couldn't be happier.

He also met Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. Sora kept his friend's secret, and eventually went to the new hero school Peter and his team of web warriors went to. He also met Deadpool. Granted, the guy was bat shit crazy, but he knew how to have a good time.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned to see White Tiger in the doorway.

"Come on, we gotta get to class!" she said.

"Coming!" Sora replied. He, Nibbles, and Chomper headed for their first class.

What Sora didn't know, was that things were about to change.

* * *

(3 months later)

Over time, Sora had a very strange dream, about creatures called "Heartless". The very same creatures that killed his first family. He told Tony about it, and he sent it to Nick Fury. Fury reluctantly kept an eye **(A.N. Oh yes I did, oh yes I did.)** out for these Heartless. Sometime later, they attacked Manhattan,

A couple months later, they attacked.

"The scene here in Manhattan is one of pure chaos." A news reporter named Trish Tilby said. "The sudden appearance of this Heartless has caused a state of panic, as the Heartless attack anyone they can get their claws on. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. are reportedly on route to battle these mysterious beings…"

Iron Man and Sora and Nibbles on Chomper flew past the giant monitor as the news report continued.

"Maria, does S.H.I.E.L.D. have any idea what these things are?" Tony asked.

 _"No solid Intel yet Tony."_ Maria replied. "These 'Heartless' simply came out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc. But here's the sitrep. Spider-Man and the rest of the Web Warriors have engaged two of the larger Heartless in time square."

* * *

Spider-Man raced around time square, with two large Heartless called "Darksides" right on his tail.

A Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

The rest of his team held off the smaller Heartless, and they fought with everything they had.

"If you kids want a photo op, you'll have to wait in line like everyone else!" the web slinger quipped. "Donations are optional."

Spider-Man then turned around and launched his webbing right into the face of one of the Darksides.

"Sheesh! The trouble with dealing with you silent monstrosities, it that there's nobody to appreciate my rapier like wit!" Spider-Man complained.

He then used the webbing to yank the first Darkside to the ground, and used the momentum to kick the second one in the face.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size - - Like Cleveland?" Spider Man quipped.

He then grabbed a loose lamp post, and pulled it out of the ground.

"Hey, I'm upset that Derek Jeter retired too…" Spider-Man started, before he bashed the post against the first Darksides face. "But that doesn't leave the Big Apple without a slugger!"

" _It's not Spider-Man I'm worried about though…"_

* * *

"Damn! Look at the size of those things Cap!" Hawkeye exclaimed, as he watched three Heartless called Behemoths lumber through the streets.

A Behemoth is a massive, quadruped Heartless. Its body is predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs are violet. Each of the Behemoth's legs have two toes with black claws. It has two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that are white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The Behemoth's conical, black horn is on its forehead. Like most other Heartless, it has yellow eyes and a jagged maw. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest.

" _Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye have a much bigger problem to deal with…"_

"So did you expect to live forever Hawkeye?" Black Widow asked.

"Might've been nice." Hawkeye replied.

"It's up to us to contain them!" Captain America yelled. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

The three heroes then charged into battle.

"Looks like there's a weak point on the horns." Captain America observed.

"That's all the target I need!" Hawkeye boasted, before he unleashed a volley of arrows on the Heartless.

"Bozhe Mo!" Black Widow shouted, as she opened fire on another Behemoth.

* * *

 _"Iron Man! Did you copy that Tony?"_

"Copy Maria!" Tony confirmed. "I'm five seconds out from the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.!"

Hulk and his team growled as a different Heartless called a Storm Rider flew in.

The Storm Rider is a large, blue dragon with a long, curled tail and twisted, yellow spikes lining its back. Its wings are actually long, five-fingered hands with ornate webbing between the fingers. Each finger sports a short, white claw and the webbing is decorated by a swirling pattern. The Heartless's underside is lined by two rows of three gold cymbals. Its lower jaw is large, jagged, and yellow, its upper jaw is blue, and its eyes are glowing yellow with blue-green "eyebrows". White hair is visible around the Heartless's eyes and mouth, and forms "tusks" on the sides of its mouth. The Storm Rider also has two bent, red horns on its head, its only vulnerable points. Its Heartless emblem is on its chin.

"With a red hot repulsor surprise for 'Mister Chinese Dragon' here." Iron Man quipped.

"Chomper!" Sora exclaimed. "Barrel roll, multiple blasts!"

Iron Man fired a repulsor blast at the Heartless, while Chomper fired three red plasma blasts, destroying the Storm Rider.

"Bah!" Hulk scoffed. "Heartless think they are strong! Stronger than Hulk!" Hulk had a tendency to talk in the third person when he was super pissed. Hulk then jumped to the top of a building, and tore off the antennae as a makeshift weapon. "But Heartless are wrong! Hulk is the strongest one there is!" Hulk bellowed, as he jumped down to attack a stray Darkside. "HULK SMASH!"

"Right behind ya big guy!" A – Bomb exclaimed, as he rolled into another Darkside.

"SKAAR SLASH!" Skaar roared, and he sliced and diced a third Darkside into oblivion.

"Never send a Green Hulk to do a Red Hulk's job." Red Hulk joked, and he whipped out his guns and started shooting.

She – Hulk started punching several other Heartless.

* * *

Thor himself decided to take on three dozen Armored Knight Heartless.

An Armored Knight, true to its name, is a very thin, humanoid Heartless clad from head to toe in black, grey, and silver armor. Its spherical, pitch-black head and glowing, yellow eyes are visible in its helmet, and there are two red spirals decorating its visor. It also carries a sword with a gold guard and handle. Its Heartless emblem is on its abdomen.

"FOR ASGARD!" He yelled, and unleashed millions of volts of electricity on the beasts. They were quickly destroyed. He smirked, and flew off to help his comrades.

* * *

Falcon was flying around and attacking several Hook bat Heartless.

The Hook Bat's body is small and oval-shaped; short ears sprout out of the top of its head. Its eyes are small and glow yellow; its Heartless emblem is on its chest. Its mouth is jagged, and its large wings are attached to either of its sides, each sporting a silver spike close to the Heartless's head. The Hook Bat's body is blue, except for the tips of its ears and wings, which are navy blue. A short, silver chain connects the Heartless's body to a large, red hook with a yellow base.

Falcon launched several of his crystal feathers at the Heartless, and they were each destroyed by the crystals.

Falcon then flew off to try and stop the Heartless.

* * *

Deadpool was running around the battlefield like a mad man, slashing and shooting at the Heartless as he, well, fucked shit up.

"What was the author thinking when he wrote this!?" Deadpool shouted. "Why so many boss Heartless?"

"Well, there are a shit ton of super heroes here." Said one of the voices in Deadpool's head.

"Good point." Deadpool replied.

* * *

"Form up team!" Iron Man said, as the rest of the fighters gathered around their leader. "The battle's not over yet Avengers! Reports are pouring in from S.H.I.E.L.D. The largest Heartless yet just emerged near the statue of liberty!"

This Heartless was called the Groundshaker. The Groundshaker is a titanic Heartless reminiscent of a Shaman and Living Bone. The Living Bone analogue has a body almost completely covered in grass, moss, and other plant life, to the point that several trees have grown on it. Each of its legs is yellow with brown armor on them, with white designs decorating the armor. Its feet are steel blue, and each sports three skeletal toes. Its skull is grey with angular, white designs on it and several bent, red horns all around it. Depending on the way its head is turned, it has two different faces; one looks slightly downward and has large, curved tusks lined by spikes, and the other looks slightly upward and has curved horns lined by spikes. Both heads share the same yellow, spiral eyes.

The Shaman analogue is also covered in foliage, albeit to a lesser extent than its companion, and is not always visible. While still massive, it is smaller than the "Living Bone" and rides on its back. It has grey skin, red claws, and four pairs of arms; the lower pair being smaller than the upper one. Unlike its steed, the "Shaman" has three faces, as it wears a special mask that periodically twists upside down over a main face on its neck. One face has gold horns, a curled, yellow "mustache", and a jagged mouth that smiles slightly. The other has a dull green "mustache" and a mouth that frowns slightly. The last is a plain black, sporting two yellow eyes. Both faces of the mask are white, have eyes with spiral pupils, and a green crest decorating its sides. The Groundshaker has four Heartless emblems on its body in total; one on each of the "Living Bone's" foreheads, and one on each of the "Shaman's", except for the neck.

 _"Hey Iron Man!"_ a voice called out on their ear pieces, as "Hooked on a Feeling" started to play.

The voice belonged to Star Lord, as he and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy leaped into the fray. Star Lord had his blaster, Rocket Raccoon had his gun, Drax had his knives, and Gomora had her sword, while Groot had his fists at the ready.

"You guys can take a moment to catch your breath. " Star Lord said. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are here to help!"

Star Lord and Rocket started shooting the Groundshaker with their blasters and gun, while Gomora, Groot, and Drax attacked the Shaman on its back.

* * *

Sora watched as everyone else started fighting. He wished he was strong enough to help, but he couldn't do much at all.

Then, a bright light appeared in front of the team. In Sora's hand was a strange weapon.

It resembled a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a strange token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the key is silver, the rain guard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the key form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears.

'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade' 'Keyblade'

"Keyblade." Sora whispered. Sora then glared at the Heartless with new found determination. It was payback time. Sora raced into battle, with Nibbles in fast support.

"Sora!" Tony called out. "Get back here!"

Sora didn't listen, and swung his new weapon at any Heartless that came too close, destroying each one of them with every swing.

"I think he's gonna be fine." Falcon quipped.

Sora kept on attacking, until he came upon a different kind of Darkside. This one was called "Dark Follower".

A Dark Follower is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with dark purple skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are rather long, and is has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's chest. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, dark purple tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

Sora readied his Keyblade. What he wasn't expecting was for Nibbles to begin growing. Nibbles was now Nibblesaurus, a small, raptor-esque dinosaur that shares most of its physical traits with Nibbles' standard form.

Nibbles lifted Sora onto his back, and the two raced to confront the Dark Follower. The Dark Follower summoned small Shadow Heartless.

A normal Shadow has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless's body is completely black (with the exception of the Shadows summoned by the Dark Follower, which are dark purple).

Nibbles jumped over the Shadows, and Sora attacked the Dark Follower's face with his Keyblade. Nibbles clawed and bit the Shadow Heartless, and Sora used the Dark Follower's face to jump off of and land on Nibbles's back. Sora rode Nibbles around the Dark Follower, and attacked from behind. The Dark Follower than fired a large orb into the sky, and dozens of smaller ones came down.

"Evasive action!" Sora told Nibbles, and the dinosaur raced around the battlefield, dodging all of the orbs as he did so. Sora and Nibbles then raced back, and attacked the Dark Follower together, and finished it off.

* * *

At the very same time, the Avengers, Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Web Warriors, Deadpool, and the Guardians of the Galaxy finished off their opponents.

However, what they weren't expecting was a giant vortex to open up over Manhattan.

"What is that thing?!" Sora exclaimed, as Nibbles turned back to normal.

The vortex began sucking everyone up, even the agents of S.M.A.S.H. weren't safe! Luckily, some of the ships were sucked up, and some of the heroes hopped on board several of them.

Sora was the only one left, and he held on for dear life. If he died, he wouldn't be able to avenge his loved ones! Sadly, he let go, and was sucked into the vortex. Fortunately, he wasn't going to die. He was going to fight alongside other heroes, and stop the Heartless, once and for all!

* * *

 **Voila! The first chapter is finished! Quick question, how do you guys want Sora's digimon partner to work? Him have two main partners, and only they can digivolve and he hunts other digimon, he digifuses his main partner with other digimon, or he battles and captures and/or recruits other digimon that can all digivolve, and no digifuse involved? Or, no digimon involved? Also, should I have Sora go to one of the main series Pokémon games, or have him meet up with the Grovyle from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky? Or, no Pokémon involved either? Leave a review, and I will have a poll posted by the time you read this.**

 **Also, what are the skill sets of Nibbles evolved forms: Nibblesaurus, Munchasaurus, Chompasaurus, and Crimson Ravager?**


End file.
